muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mr. Myman
Mr. Myman I haven't seen this episode for a long time, but I assume that this should be "Mr. Myman". Am I correct? -- Danny (talk) 14:13, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, the few times he's addressed, the other characters call him Mr. Myman, usually, but the credits list him as Myman (which is what Brad used when creating the Dinosaurs character pages, and I've mostly done likewise). I'd be fine with a move, though. While we're on the subject, how about handling the celebrity parodies when they don't have changed names? I.e. Leeza (Gibbons), Bryant (Gumbel), and Brad created links for things like "John (dinosaur)" (John Tesh) and "Sally (dinosaur") (Sally Jesse Raphael). Despite what the credits use, I'd personally like to handle it the way we do parody Muppets, i.e. "John Tesh Dinosaur" etc. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:26, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::I think in this case, onscreen dialogue trumps the credits. How are John and Sally credited? -- Danny (talk) 14:44, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::As just that, John and Sally, which means we have to do the disambig thing and it's unclear at first glance that they're even spoofs (as with Leeza, which has no description right now). The only character credited in that format is Richard Simmons Dinosaur, apparently because Simmons himself supplied the voice (the only time that happened). I'd personally like to do that with all the spoofs, to avoid the "Sally (dinosaur)" thing and so on.-- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:47, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::My initial feeling about Leeza and Bryant is to leave them as they are, with the reference noted in the article. We've done that with Newt, Robbie and L. Ron from Muppets Tonight. "Bryant" is a Unisaur who doesn't even look like Bryant Gumbel, so I don't think he should be called "Bryant Gumbel Dinosaur". ::::I don't actually have a problem with "Sally (dinosaur)". I prefer that to "Sally Jesse Rafael Dinosaur". -- Danny (talk) 14:49, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::::As for Richard Simmons, is that character named anything onscreen? -- Danny (talk) 14:50, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, the only source for the name is the credits, which calls him that, so we either use it, decide to call him "Richard (dinosaur)" (ugh) or "Dinosaur Fitness Instructor." Or leave him out entirely (it's a small role, but we do have performer specifics and an image). And we've done the opposite with Jack Bauer Muppet and the like, which is why I ask (though true, those have no on-screen names), and Law and Order: Special Letters Unit likewise uses the "Name Muppet" format. I agree the full thing is awkward, I just don't care as much for "Sally (dinosaur)" either. Especially since with Newt and L. Ron, well, there's really only one person they could be spoofing. But I'll live with it if you prefer. (Speaking of L. Ron, would you believe I found proof of a Muppet Babies Scientology connection? That's on my to-do list). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:00, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::I don't think Special Letters Unit uses that... As far as I can see, all those characters are only listed on the SLU page. :::::::And I think if there isn't an onscreen name, then we might as well use the credited name. I agree that the disambig is awkward -- but they always are. I wish we didn't have to have them, but there doesn't seem to be any way around it. -- Danny (talk) 15:09, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, because we haven't created pages for the individual Special Letters characters. And you're right, I was thinking of the Anything Muppet pattern pages, which do use that, i.e. "Donald Cragen Muppet," "Eliot Stabler Muppet" (though the character is addressed in dialogue as "Meloni"), etc. And of course Caricature Muppets is full of them. In some cases, necessary because they're referred to just by the full name and the subject already has a page, in some cases not (David Lazer Muppet, for example, was called "The Company Man" on Henson.com). I'm fine with the dino decision, I guess, but I do want to point out that we're far from consistent in how we're using the terminology at present. Kate Pierson Muppet looks only slightly more like Kate Pierson than Bryant looks like Gumbel. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:12, 21 May 2007 (UTC)